Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (season 2)/Episode 23a: Hungry Like The Cat
Transcript (Title and episode production credits appears. We pan over from the mountains to the Magistrate's palace, and zoom into the Magistrate's study. We see Sagwa waking up after a nap) Sagwa: *yawns* I wonder if all those extra dumplings were a good idea? (Sagwa runs off. Transition wipe to Sagwa, Dongwa, and Sheegwa playing in the alley with a ball. Suddenly, Lik-Lik and Jet Jet walk up with dead mice in their mouths) Sagwa, Dongwa, and Sheegwa: *all at once* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Sagwa: Sheegwa, look away! Lik-Lik: Grow up, ya palace brats! Jet Jet: *with a mouthful of dead mice* Cats eat mice! It's in our blood! Dongwa: Um, English? Lik-Lik: He said that cats eating mice is IN OUR BLOOD! GO AND EAT MICE YA PALACE BRATS! Sagwa: We will never eat mice! Lik-Lik: Oh yeah, we will se- (The Reader of the Rules walks over as Lik-Lik is about to finish his sentence and picks up Lik-Lik) Lik-Lik: *frightened meowing* PUT ME DOWN! The Reader of the Rules: No Lik-Lik, no eating mice! Come on, we're going to pack up and head for vacation in the Tibet Autonomous Region. (The Reader of the Rules walks away with Lik-Lik in his arms) Lik-Lik: Goodbye palace brats! I'm off to Lhasa with your stupid reader! The Reader of the Rules: Quiet Lik-Lik! Lik-Lik: *annoyed meow* (Pan back over to Sagwa, Dongwa, and Sheegwa with Jet Jet) (Jet Jet spits out a mouse) Jet Jet: You palace brats who get pampered and fed like royal people everyday cannot see the possibility of how good mice taste! Dongwa: Shut your trap, alley brat! Jet Jet: I'm more of a house brat, since I'm usually at the Cook's house more than in this alley or in his kitchen over at your stupid palace! Dongwa: Okay softie! See yeah! Sagwa: Jai-jen, you softie! We're never eating mice! Sheegwa: Yeah! Jet Jet: Why am I even an alley cat? (Transition wipe to Sagwa, Dongwa, and Sheegwa with Cha-Siu in the kitchen) Sagwa: There's no food! Cha-Siu: Yeah! The Cook's mother is sick, so he's visiting her in Macau and he won't be back 'til next week! Mama and Baba are visiting New York City with Yeh-Yeh since the Magistrate, Tai-Tai, and the Emperor are at the United Nations General Assembly, Auntie Mei-Mei and Uncle Miao are visiting Xi'an with the Magistrate's historian, and the Reader left for vacation in the Tibet Autonomous Region with Lik-Lik! So, we're here unsupervised! Sagwa: I wonder what Nai-Nai is doing? (Cut to Nai-Nai throwing herself a party in the Magistrate's sleeping quarters) Nai-Nai: Whopee! *giggling* I'm alone at last! (Cut back to Sagwa, Dongwa, and Sheegwa with Cha-Siu) Cha-Siu: Probably partying. Sheegwa: So what will we eat? Dongwa: Let's go after the remaining Alley Cats and scavenger for food with those alley brats. Sagwa: No! I won't! That's so disgusti- Dongwa: LET'S EAT! (Transition wipe to Fu-Fu flying) Fu-Fu: I wonder where the cats are? (Fu-Fu flies down to Shei-Hu in the palace garden) Fu-Fu: Hey Shei-Hu, do you know where the cats are? Shei-Hu: No! Fu-Fu: Okay then! Jai-jen, my friend! (Fu-Fu flies away) (Transition wipe to Wong Ton, Hun Hun, Ling, and Wing Wing with Sagwa, Dongwa, and Sheegwa) Wong Ton: We're going to try to find some food! Come on, ya little kitties! Dongwa: Okay Wong Ton! (Sagwa, Dongwa, and Sheegwa run with Wong Ton, Hun Hun, Ling, and Wing Wing. As Dongwa runs, he spots a mouse) Dongwa: Must... not... eat... mous- YES! I WILL! Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! (Dongwa runs over to the mouse and catches it) (Cut to Sheegwa looking on in horror as Dongwa eats the mouse offscreen) Sheegwa: Dongwa, NO! (Cut to Sagwa catching a mouse) (Cut back to Sheegwa looking on in horror) Sheegwa: Not Sagwa too! (Cut back to Dongwa and Sagwa) Dongwa: We're so sorry Sheegwa! Want some? (Cut back to Sheegwa) Sheegwa: Okay, fine! (Sheegwa catches a mouse. We cut to Dongwa watching on as she eats it. Afterwards, we cut back to Sheegwa) Sheegwa: Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Let's eat more mice! Sagwa: Hey, you know those sumo wrestlers who visit from Japan sometimes? Dongwa: Yeah. Sagwa: I'm gonna turn into one of them if I eat even more mice! Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! (Transition wipe to Sagwa, Dongwa, and Sheegwa eating mice soup and mice kabobs. Fu-Fu flies in) Sheegwa: Hey Fu-Fu, wanna try some mice soup? Fu-Fu: Ummm... okay then! (Transition wipe to Fu-Fu eating the soup) Fu-Fu: This is good! Sheegwa: Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-, this laugh is hard to do. Fu-Fu: Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, ME WANT MORE MOUSE SOUP! (Sagwa, Dongwa, and Sheegwa look at Fu-Fu) Fu-Fu: Too much? Dongwa: Kinda! Category:Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat Category:Transcripts